Chapter 201
Evolution is the two-hundred and first chapter of the Freezing manga series, the fifth chapter of Volume 29, and the twenty-seventh chapter of the 13th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis The 13th Nova Clash ends. The Chevalier prepares for war. Team Elizabeth reunites. Gengo declares Humanity's future to be within reach. Summary Having struck Teslad down, Arcadia clashes head on with Windy and shatters her weapon. Changing tactics, Windy charges at Arcadia at full-speed, with both Pandora using Dimension Accel. Arcadia gets the better of her aunt in the exchange and grabs Windy by the head. Cassandra tries to warn her daughter, but Windy grabs Arcadia before she can. A recovered Teslad launches her triangle wave attack at the subdued Arcadia, but it has no effect. Arcadia quickly grabs Windy and drains her Soul Energy. She does the same to Teslad, ending the 13th Nova Clash as the others wonder just who on earth Arcadia is. At the Grand Canyon Headquarters, the Chevalier committee debates recent events. One member declares West Genetics to be guilty of treason, but another questions whether cutting off communications equates to an act of rebellion. Others join the debate, with one side arguing that Gengo has always been an enemy to Chevalier while the other reminds all that the professor is still the world's leading expert in anti-Nova technology. The argument is stopped by Commander-in-chief Radox, who states Chevalier's decisions to be the will of mankind. He points out that Gengo has kept top-secret information to himself and taken over West Genetics. He orders the Chevalier to eliminate Gengo with its full might. Back at West Genetics, Elizabeth, Arnett, Creo, and Ingrid reunite with Attia in the medical center. Elizabeth apologizes to Attia, but the latter states she had faith Elizabeth would return. The group then begins to discuss the end of the communication restrictions between Gengo's headquarters and West Genetics. Elizabeth points out how strange the situation is and hopes they haven't stumbled into some new disaster. Elsewhere, Gengo meets with Margaret and Scarlett. Margaret declares West Genetics to have officially become an enemy of the Chevalier. She asks the professor what he plans to do next. Gengo assures his companions not to panic, as they are in possession of the greatest military in the world. He calmy states that they will not lose even if the entire world turns against them. Margaret admits that the Chevalier is deeply corrupted and that it only uses the war against the Nova as a shield to control the countries of the world, as well as using inhuman experiments to boosts its own power. She then admits that Gengo has personally created many miracles with which to save mankind. She asks Gengo what his final gamble to end the Nova threat is. After a moment, Gengo admits that the idea that the Nova come from another dimension is nothing more than a simplified explanation to make it easy for humans to understand. He states that it is a form of fate that the Transcendent Will forced mankind to accept. He likens it to how God cannot be seen or touched by man until it descends upon Earth. However, he also declares things to be different from now on. Humanity is finally able to bring the fight to Nova. For the first time in the history of the Human-Nova War, Humanity stands on equal footing with the Transcendent Will thanks to the newly evolved humans. Event Notes *The 13th Nova Clash ends. *The Chevalier resolve to continue in their efforts to kill Gengo. *Gengo reveals to Sister Margaret and Scarlett that defeating the Nova may now be possible thanks to the evolution of a select-few humans. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters